The Uchiha Legacy
by darketernity23
Summary: The Uchiha's had a secret, a daughter, and now after 16 years she shows up. This changes Sasuke and he leaves Orochimaru to return to Konoha, but will he be excepted back, or will they treat him as the traitor he is, and what about Sakura?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey people this is my first Naruto fanfic so if I mess up on some facts please tell me so and I'll be sure to change them. I hope you like this story. Its kind of set in an alternate universe but not really seeing as they are still in the same setting only there is a new addition to the Uchiha family. So I hope you guys like it. And I won't go on to the next chapter until you guys give me at least 5 reviews. But don't worry, I still love you guys. Thanks.**

_**Prologue: The Secret of the Uchiha**_

_**Sixteen years ago…July 23**_

"How do we hide her Fugaku? You know as well as I do that she is the only hope for our family. It was prophesized that one day someone we trusted would destroy us all and all hope would be lost. We must hide her; send her away for training, or something. I will not let my daughter be destroyed; I will not let my family be destroyed completely." Mikoto said to her husband as she held her newborn babies in her arms. One was a boy and one a girl. No one knew that there was two of them, not yet at least, except for the healer, but she would say nothing, there was still time. She had heard the prophecy of the Uchiha clan and she knew that they all were going to die except for the youngest son of the clan. She knew that it was her young Sasuke that she held in her arms that was the one who was to live. He would make a great ninja.

"I do not know what we should do, love." Her husband answered her as he took the child from her arms and held it up for him to see. She was a beautiful child and he fell instantly in love with her. Mikoto was right, she needed to be protected and in order to do that they had to send her away before anyone found out about her. Send her away to become strong so that one day she could seek retribution for them. And then they would be in peace.

"We will send her away." He announced to his wife holding the sleeping child against his chest. She glanced up at him with sad eyes. It hurt her, this he knew.

"Where will we send her?" She asked of him. "I mean it can't be anywhere near here and it has to be someone that we trust. So where will we send her?"

"I believe I will send her to the Hidden Village Sunagakure, I have someone there that I know will take her in as one of his own. She will be able to train as a wind ninja and in secret he will teach her the ways of the Uchiha. I believe in him. I believe that he will be able to succeed. Do you trust me in this?" He saw her nod her head as she once again glanced down at her sleeping son nestled close to her chest.

"How will he be able to pull it off, though? I mean you can't just show up with a newborn child and expect no one to notice." She was right of course but he had an idea. Shinzu's wife was pregnant and close to her due date. He could get the child there in time for her birth. Maybe.

He told her this and she readily agreed. So he took his daughter into his hands and quickly used a seal to transport them to the land of wind. Shinzu's house was located near the outer part of the village which he was thankful for. He knocked on the door and it opened to show a panicked Shinzu.

"Fugaku, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see one of his best friends standing in the doorway of his house.

"I need to ask a favor of you Shinzu."

"And what would that be?" He was skeptical.

"Take care of her."

"Huh?"

"I need you to take care of my daughter for me?"

"Your d…daughter?"

"Yes please let me in I'll explain everything to you inside." Shinzu stepped back and let Fugaku precede him in the door then shutting it behind him, but not before checking to make sure no one else was around.

"Now what is this all about Fugaku?"

"I need you to take care of my daughter. I told you of the prophecy. Well I need to make sure that there is another to survive." He started then proceeded to tell him the rest of the story and the conclusion that they had come to.

"I see…but why me?"

"I tru…" HE was interrupted by a loud scream and as he watched Shinzu flinched and then ran in the other room. Fugaku stood there for almost an hour before he heard the cry of a baby in the other room. So Miki had given birth sooner that he had expected her to. But he had to admit this worked out perfectly to his advantage.

It was another half hour before Shinzu reentered the room. He walked over to Fugaku and took the child from his hands. Then with sad eyes he glanced up at Fugaku.

"Miki had the baby, a boy; we don't know how long he will last, he looks to sickly. I know that it will kill Miki when he dies and so I believe that taking the child off of your hands will benefit the both of us. The child gets a safe home where she is loved away from the Uchiha prophecy and we get a child to love and care for. I am one of the best ninjas that this time has seen and I don't mean to brag but even I feel the pain of loosing someone that I love. So I will protect her for you."

"Thank you my friend."

"You are welcome, and now you must leave before anyone has noticed that you are here. You must return to your family and your clan."

"Yes you are right…but before I go may I see her one last time?" Shinzu nodded and handed the girl back over to her father for one last final goodbye. Fugaku hugged the child back to him and then kissed her forehead before handing her back to Shinzu.

"Take care of her…" He then started the seals that would transport him back home. He uttered two last words were uttered before he disappeared from their lives forever. "Goodbye Shinkara1…"

OOOOOOOOOO

A two year old Shinkara sat beside her mother and father at her brother's funeral. He had finally died the night before in his sleep and Shinkara was the one who found him.

_Shinkara crept into her brother's room to sleep with him. It was storming out and Youshi was always scared during a storm. So she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be alone so that he wouldn't be scared._

"_Youshi…are you awake I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be scared tonight?" She asked in her small high pitched voice that all young girls had._

_She expected her brother to answer her but the problem was that he didn't. Shinkara just figured that he was asleep so she walked herself over to where he lay and kneeled down. She gently shook him speaking his name softly._

_He never answered and it was when she felt his skin that she knew something was wrong. Her brother would not answer her and his skin was becoming cool. She yelled for help as loudly as she could and within seconds she heard footsteps running down the hall heading her way._

"_Shina, what is wrong darling?" Her mother asked worried to death as she grabbed her daughter and began to glance over her checking for any signs of injury._

"_Mommy its Youshi, mommy he won't wake up." It was then that Miki took the chance to glance over at her other child who lay dead upon the ground. She held him to her and began to cry. She had finally lost her son. She knew it was going to happen. And all that night the three sat there and mourned for the loss of their loved one._

Shinkara had lost her best friend that night, and she didn't know what to do with herself. Pulling herself away from her mother she made her way over to heavily branched tree and sat there to mourn alone. But she wasn't alone. She turned to see someone else was there with her. He was a boy she knew as the Kazekage's son. He had red hair and had the kindest eyes she had ever seen thought they were sad and outlined in black.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked the boy. He looked at her and then he smiled, a smile that was so sad and full of longing that she almost cried, and here she was only two years old.

"Hello I am Gaara, and you are?"

"I am Shinkara, but you can call me Shina, Or Kara. That's what my okaa-san and my chi-chi call me. Do you want to be my friend?" Shina smiled at him as he stared at her in surprise. No one wanted to be his friend. So why would this one girl, the daughter of one of the greatest ninja, would want to be friends with him? He didn't know.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes silly why wouldn't I mean it? I mean you must have plenty of friends…"She stopped when she saw the look that he gave her.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I will be your friend!" She yelled and then jumped at him hugging him tightly. He waited a second and then hugged her back. She pulled back and looked off into the distance.

"My mommy is calling me so I have to go but I promise that I will see you later. Bye Gaara-kun." She waved as he ran to meet her mother.

OOOOOOOOO

Gaara and Shina became great friends even after the day that Yashamaru tried to kill Gaara, but was killed instead. The day that the two were split apart was the day of Shino's 9th birthday when her father was murdered. She was kidnapped and taken away from the village and all of her family and friends. She became a Chunin in the chunin exam two years before her brother whom she didn't know took the exam. Two years later she became a Jonin and then disappeared from the hidden Leaf village getting only a brief glance of the young genin that became known as team 7.

As for the rest of the Uchihas you can guess what happened to them. They forgot all about the prophecy that had had them scared for so long. They all died by the hand of the oldest son Itachi Uchiha who later learned the secret of the Uchiha and the one thing he was going to use for the downfall of the leader of the Akatsuki. And the downfall of Orochimaru. Then he would be the strongest and they would all fear him.

1I got the name Shinkara from the word _junshinkaren_ which means :

pure of **heart** and beautifulinnocent and beautiful

**Thanks for reading this and remember 5 reviews so please read and review. Thanks.**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**love,**

**Eternity**


	2. Blood Bond

Summary: The Uchiha's had a secret, a daughter, and now Itachi has her and he plans to use her against the countries. Now it's up to team 7 and a little help from some others to make sure that it doesn't happen and that finally the threat will perish. Setting after Naruto's three year training. Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Gaara and Shinkara, Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and TenTen

**Author's Note**: Id like to give all credit for Narutos technique to MonkeysTotallyRock...i love this and thank you for letting me use it:D...id like to thank those that review...but honestly people i need the reviews to know if you like it...so please review...thanks.

Chapter One: Blood Bond

Sixteen year old Naruto Uzamaki was walking beside his sensei Jiraiya. They were finally on their way home after three years of training they were going to return to their beloved village of Konoha.

"Ero-sennin, when do you think that we will finally arrive?" Naruto asked the author of _Icha Icha Paradise _who was walking along beside the anxious chunin.

"I do not know Naruto. I believe that we shall arrive soon and that is all that you need to know. Now that you said something, though, we are going to stop for the night." He stopped where he was and sat down the pack that he was carrying then looked back over to the blonde. "Go gather firewood and water. After we eat we will train." And then he went off to find food within the woods.

They gathered back about half an hour later and sat there silently as they ate their rabbit in peace. Finally they were done and they took the time to clean up before each of them crouched in their fighting stances and watched the other.

Jiraiya was the first to attack and Naruto waited until he was on him before moving. He slammed his knee up to block the punch that was thrown and flipped backward using the momentum of the attack. Naruto landed on his hand and sprung himself back up to land a kick under Jiraiya's yaw which he quickly dodged and threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto caught the Kunai and tossed it back as fast as he could catching Jiraiya in the shoulder. It just scratched him but it was enough to catch him off guard so that Naruto could get in close enough to use a slight amount of chakra and a punch to send Jiraiya flying backwards.

"Sorry Ero-sennin I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Naruto announced as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and offered the other to Jiraiya.

"It's okay Naruto I am fine." He took the proffered hand and pulled himself up laughing merrily as he did. That was until he caught sight of something behind Naruto's shoulder. Or should he say someone.

Itachi Uchiha stood there in all of his glory along with another. But for once the other person was not his teammate Kisame but instead it was an unknown. Naruto quickly used the powers that he had been given by the monks and his family and saw right into their defense.

Uchiha Itachi

Threat Level: 15

Jutsus: Hellish Doom no jutsu; Sacred Resurrection no jutsu; Mengekyuou Sharingan

Threat Level:12

Jutsus: Hellish Doom no jutsu; Sacred Resurrection no jutsu; Mengekyuou Sharingan

Wow they are tough. Compared to Ero-Sennin anyway. Naruto turned to look at his sensei.

Jaraiya

Threat level – 13

Jutsus: Summon; Rasengan; Annihilating Blast Fire jutsu

"_So, Naruto, how did you enjoy your time with the secret scrolls of the Uzamaki?" Jiraiya asked his student after they had finally reunited after a year away from each other. Naruto had been studying alone as it was a family secret and no one else was allowed to study from the scrolls other than an Uzamaki._

"_It was great Ero-sennin! I learned so many new jutsus. Now I am certainly going to be Hokage." He was so happy and proud that he had accomplished something._

"_Good I am glad that you are done. Now we will test out your new tricks."_

_Naruto Looked to him and activated his bloodlimit._

_Jaraiya_

_Threat level – 13_

_Jutsus: Summon; Rasengan; Annihilating Blast Fire jutsu_

_Wow Sensei sure is strong. I didn't know that he was._

_Naruto used this and copied ever Jutsu that his sensei used against him mocking him perfectly until Jiraiya started to notice then he used a whole new tactic. He used all of the attacks in a random order thrown in with his Shadow clone jutsu and defeated Jiraiya finally after he wore them both down._

"_Good job kid it seems that you have indeed improved. Now we must finish with you training. We have about a year left and then we will head back to Konoha."_

"_Thanks Ero-sennin." Naruto smiled._

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Naruto?" He asked annoyed. Naruto just smiled._

"_Too many…"He rubbed the back of his head with one hand smiling sheepishly._

"What do you want Itachi?" Jiraiya spit out to the dark haired man that stood before them. Even though he was only 21 Itachi was one of the strongest shinobi out there.

"I was walking bye and thought that I would stop and say hi. Besides My friend here wanted to meet Naruto here so I thought it would be the perfect time to introduce them." He said sarcastically though his words did hold a bit of truth in them.

"You are a fool Itachi. But since you said something. Why don't you introduce me to the other member of the scum Akatsuki." Naruto spit and then gave Itachi a stare that would have made even Orochimaru proud.

"Ah so you are eager to meet my friend. Well then why don't you come over here and meet 'um." He smirked and transported so that he was behind Jiraiya. He grabbed ahold of the older man and disappeared leaving Naruto alone with the new Akatsuki who was ignoring him and staring well…staring nowhere it was as if he was in a trance.

"So I'm guessin' we're going to fight now, am I right?" Naruto asked and watched as the other person nodded. Before he did anything else though, he studied the other man. His black hair was long and up in a high ponytail much like Ino's though the bangs looked like Itachi's. Only one was noticeable seeing as the rest of the face was covered in black cloth much like Kakashi's. But the eye he did see was red, the red of the. Mengekyuou Sharingan

It didn't take long for Naruto to finally start fighting. They stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Naruto got tired of it and attacked. He sent out multiple shadow clones to hide, one to the left, on to the right, one underground, and one in the air. The other was attacking the Akatsuki who didn't move but stood there waiting for the attack to come and then right when the shadow clone reached it moved and disappeared. Suddenly he appeared right behind him and stabbed a kunai through his back only to have him pop. It was a shadow clone of course. Naruto ran to where he was standing and used the Spiraling Spear attack sending it right into the guy. It popped in his face and a hand went through his chest only he too was a shadow clone. The fight went on like this until finally Naruto was able to slash at the guys face with a kunai. He moved out of the way but his mask was cut and it fell.

Naruto was shocked. There in the place of the man he thought he was fighting was a woman. And she was beautiful. Naruto stared at her she looked just like Itachi, except feminine, and she looked to be about his age.

She didn't wait long though, using his distraction as an opening she attacked. She caught him and they began to fight again, twisting, dodging and twirling to miss each others attack. It was when they were both out of ideas that Naruto finally decided to summon his fox, the trick the Kyubi had taught him. There it stood the three-tailed fox towering over them both. Naruto jumped high landing on its head.

"After her Fox!" He yelled and the fox obeyed his command and jumped for her, but they were both in for a surprise, because standing there before them was a huge three-tailed wolf. It was all black and blended in with the shadows, and he looked closely and saw the outline of the woman standing upon its head. '_This is going to be a good fight,'_ Naruto thought to himself as the summons attacked each other viscously clawing and biting each other tearing flesh and blood from the others limbs. The wolf reared back and sunk its teeth into the fox's neck and twisted snapping its neck. The fox was dead, and Shinkara released the wolf to go. They both disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving the two standing their staring at each other. They were in pain and they had used up a lot of chakra but neither of them were willing to give up. They ran at each other throwing more punches and kicks and sending jutsus both ways.

Finally, they ended the match when each of them used the Spiraling Spear with kunais hidden within and they sent the attacks to each other not expecting the other too have copied the attack perfectly. The attacks met and blew up sending the kunais flying everywhere. They struck everywhere even the two shinobi, four of them struck Naruto, in the shoulder, the left thigh, the right calf, and his stomach. Another four of them struck Shinkara, but she had moved down to duck them and ended up getting hit in worst places. Two of the kunais were stuck in her lower gut, one was stuck in her upper right thigh and the other had struck very close to her heart. The two fell together in a heap and as they lay there, their blood mingling together, a miraculous thing happened. They gained the power of the other and in that moment they became blood siblings. Though they didn't speak the words aloud, their hearts accepted that the other was worthy of such a feat, and so a new bond was formed between the two. The two beasts that were inside were called forth to face each other and in that moment time stopped.

"**_Ah Kyubi, I haven't seen you in a while." _**The wolf announced slyly as she saw the tailed beast that had met her at the gates of the twos' minds.

"_No you wouldn't have, would you, seeing as we have both been sealed within the bodies of two teenagers for the last sixteen year?"_ The Kyuubi answered snickering evily.

"**_It would seem as if our hosts have blood bonded, which means we are now bonded together, at least until they die, and then we die to, and then we will be reborn into the body of another to once again throw this world into chaos and fill it with destruction."_** She laughed evilly, and the Kyuubi joined her. They may have respect for their hosts seeing as they had been stuck with them in their minds and bounded by every thought and feeling that was felt by them, but they wanted free.

"_We will now have to protect them, you do realize this do you not Houkou?"_ They both agreed and then the conversation was over and time resumed back to its normal course.

Naruto and Shinkara both laid there in silent both healing their wounds as fast as they could.

"W…what…is….y…your…n….name?" Naruto wheezed out gasping for breath.

"My…n…name…Nar…uto…my name is….Uchiha…Shinkara." She answered finally using what strength she had left to speak her words. Naruto was shocked. She was an Uchiha? That meant that she was related to Sasuke, and since she looked and acted like them he guessed she had to be either a cousin or a sister to the two Uchiha brothers.

"Tell me please…how is it that you are related…to Itachi?" He asked slowly, trying not to over due it.

"Itachi is my older brother. He took me from what I had come to find out was my foster family and raised me when I was nine. That was seven years ago." She looked at him and smiled but then she winced in pain and reached up to rip out the kunai that was still embedded in her chest.

It was then that Itachi and Jiraiya appeared both beaten but not as badly as their students. They took in the sight before them and then looked at each other and seemed to come to some understanding. Each of them went to their student and gathered them up using what healing jutsu they had to heal them.

"We are done here. Come Shina. It is time for us to take our leave of this place." Itachi announced walking away while carrying his younger sister within his arms. This would be one of the only times anyone would see any sign of caring from the infamous Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi.

"Good-bye Naruto...we shall meet once again. Remember me." Naruto nodded to her and then the two disappeared, leaving Naruto and Jiraiya alone.

"What was that all about Naruto?" Jiraiya asked setting him down upon his bedspread. He then grabbed the kunai that was still imbedded within Naruto's shoulder and pulled it out.

"What do you mean Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked stupidly. He wasn't going to answer unless he was given specifics.

"What happened, Naruto? You and the chick about kill each other and then when they leave it seems as if you are on good terms. So please forgive me if I don't understand WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Jiraiya was getting pissed by now he was so lost and he didn't like to be left out in the cold.

"Our blood mingled. Something happened. And now…"

"Yes?..."

"And now I have a new blood sister."

OOOOOOOO

Uchiha Sasuke stood alone in the quiet forest. He thought about the past, the death of his family, his need for revenge, and the friends that he had given up so he could have that revenge. And he still hadn't gotten it yet either.

He had given up everyone…his friends, his brother, and Sakura…

Sakura, the thought of her still brought him pain. He loved her more than anything. She believed in him and she truly cared about him. He missed her. He missed her more than anything. But he wanted to kill Itachi; he wanted to kill him for destroying their family and taking away Sasuke's whole life. He would pay.

Sure maybe joining up with Orochimaru wasn't the greatest idea that he could ever come up with, but Orochimaru gave him strength that he wouldn't have otherwise.

When he remembered this he remembered the pain that he had caused Sakura. She loved him and he had left her there alone. He still didn't know what he was thinking, but it was too late to change anything now. He had to live with what he had done and wish that he hadn't done it. He still remembered the day he had left.

"_Sasuke, where are you going?" She had asked him as he headed out of town just happening to get caught by her on the way. Damnit he thought why did it have to be Sakura of all people._

"_I am leaving."_

"_Where are you going? You are coming back right?" She was frantic and confused._

"_No I am going to Orochimaru. I will kill Itachi." He announced turning away, not willing to look in her eyes and see her pain. He did not want to remember that pain when he left. _

"_Let me go with you then, I love you Sasuke, let me go with you so we can be together!" She pleaded with him, but he couldn't do that to her. Orochimaru would just kill her when Sasuke had his back turned and he couldn't tolerate living with that. If she was still alive then he still had something to live for, but if she was dead, then he had nothing to live for, hell what would be the point of living?_

"_You can't."_

"_But why, you don't love me? Is that it?" She was crying now and Sasuke couldn't stand it. So he did the only thing that he could._

"_Please Sakura understand…" He then moved behind her and knocked her out but before she became unconscious she heard six last words from him._

"_I'm sorry Sakura…I love you." And then she was out and Sasuke was gone to join the side of Orochimaru._

He meant what he had said to her that day to. And he wished that he could have said more, could have told her what he really felt, but he couldn't. That was about four years ago.

'I can't believe it's been that long.' He thought to himself as he stared at the sunset. It truly was lonely here with Orochimaru. All that damn man cared about was himself and his damn snakes.

"There you are Sasuke. What are you doing out here?" Of course it would be like Kabuto to find him. The damn man was a pest.

"I was thinking. What are you doing here Kabuto? Orochimaru send you to make sure that I was still here?" There was venom in his voice, he hated that they didn't trust him but really what did he expect, he trusted them about as much as he trust a snake not to bite him.

"No, actually I was sent to tell you that Itachi has been spotted heading this way with his partner. We wanted to tell you in case you wished to…see him." Kabuto sneered then he turned to look off in the distance as if he knew exactly where Itachi would be coming from. He squinted against the light then turned back to look at Sasuke.

"He will be at Houkou's tree in about two hours. If you wish to see him then you should meet him there." And then he turned and walked away sinking into the shadow as if he were one himself.

'_So Itachi, you wish to show your face now? I guess it is finally time to make you pay for destroying our family.'_ Sasuke thought to himself then glanced over the horizon himself.

He then turned and blended into the shadow himself.

OOOOOOOO

Itachi glanced down at his little sister. She had healed herself already, showing no outer signs of her latest battle. He was proud. She had accomplished what he had never thought possible. She had bound together the nine-tailed fox and the five-tailed Houkou; two of the most powerful tailed beasts. But she didn't know that. No one but him and Shinzu, who had sealed the Houkou within her, knew about it. That was the truth behind the death of Shinzu's only son. He had sacrificed the sick child in order to seal a demon within the other. And they said he was cruel. He smirked. Shinzu was dead and he now held one of the ultimate tailed beasts. The beast with the power over the five elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Lightening, and Shadow.

'_Shinkara,'_ he thought, '_You are the only one who understands why I had to kill our family. You understand me. And when this is all over we will finally be free. Free from the Akatsuki, free from Orochimaru, and free from the burden of pain.'_ Shinkara did not deserve to lead the life of one of the most powerful and hated criminals. But she did. And it was his fault.

"Itachi?" Her soft voice broke through his thoughts and he shifted to look down at her. She was looking at him with those eyes that were so like his own. The proof that they were brother and sister.

"Yes?"

"What is wrong, brother?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me I am perfectly fine."

"You looked so sad and angered there for a moment…I was only wondering."

"I am fine sister. No need to worry about me." Itachi then turned from her and kept walking. She wasn't supposed to know yet. But she would soon know because soon they would both begin to war within her mind. And she will have to stop the war and bring peace between the two. Or else they would tear her mind apart killing her and them all in the process. It was kind of funny if you thought about it. They would fight and destroy their only hopes of living.

"Itachi, where are we going?" She asked him.

"We are heading back to headquarters for our next assignment. And then we are going to do that assignment."

"Damn you don't have to be snappy about it was I was just asking you a simple question. God who put a burr up your ass?" She asked him shooting him a dirty look. ((A/N: She's a sassy one isn't she?))

"Shut your mouth." He gritted through clenched teeth.

"Hold it you're telling _me_to do something? Excuse me but I am not the one with a burr up my ass, you dumb ass, damn." She was pissed. She turned herself so that she was standing in front of him and shoved her hands into his chest.

"Don't you dare to tell me what to do big brother. Remember that the only time you have the power to do that is during battle so you had better take that burr out of your ass and lighten up because I'm not going to take much more of your shit." She glared, staring him straight in the eyes, watching as he went from looking pissed to straight out laughing.

"Now that is my little sister." He managed through his laughing.

"And don't you forget it you jerk!" She added then turned in a huff and walked away leaving him there glaring at her. He soon caught up, his black cloak flying around him, the red clouds dancing with each movement.

A shadow caught her attention and she turned to it in time to see a glare before it was jerked out of sight. She smiled evilly. Finally, she had been weighting for a fight.

She caught him from behind not even giving him the chance to run. He stared at her in shock, his black eyes wide behind his glasses. He wore a sound headband, and she knew immediately that he was one of Orochimaru's assistants.

"Hello there, just who might you be?" She asked in a dark voice that matched the growing shadows that were consuming them as she moved them out in the open towards her brother who was waiting patiently for them.

"Look what I found Itachi, we had a little spy." She then released him throwing him to the ground where he caught himself and flipped backwards.

"Ah, so I see. Welcome Kabuto. I was expecting that one of you would find us. So what can I do for you?" He asked as if he couldn't care less what they did or didn't do, which really he really didn't.

"I was sent to make sure that you didn't cause any trouble for us…your partner and you are known for trouble." He then turned to give Shinkara an assessing glance. She was tall, and she wore the outfit of the Akatsuki, only she had it modified. She had it opened at the top as Itachi wore his and underneath she had on a shirt that was of black nit that showed the skin beneath. Also it was split up the middle and when she moved into her fighting stance he could see the short black shorts that were underneath. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with the bangs hanging over her face much like that of Itachi. Actually she was like a female version of Itachi.

"Hey honey, so what's your story, you bedding the asshole over there?" Kabuto asked nastily giving Itachi a dirty look and then turned back to Shinkara. She was giving him this blank stare and then all of a sudden she just let out a shriek.

"WHAT! YOU NASTY ASS HENTEI, WHY WOULD I DO THAT WITH HIM! THAT IS THE WRONGEST THING IN THE WORLD! And he is an asshole." She yelled as loud as she could, turning red in the face, her hands clenched by her side. Oh how she wanted to kill this guy. Itachi looked at her then at Kabuto and then they both looked at each other and busted up laughing. Kabuto was so lost that he didn't even take their distraction to use one of his dirty tricks.

Shinkara walked up to him and used a trick that she had learned from one of Itachi's old girlfriends. She pulled off her Akatsuki coat and handed it to Itachi then she finished what she had been doing. She dragged a finger across the side of his face and down his chest while standing up close to him. She noticed that he wasn't looking her in the face, but was instead staring down at her chest. Sure the shirt was a little skimpy but it was an undershirt.

"Do you want me, Kabuto?" She asked seductively and watched as he looked up at her with wide eyes. A small blush went over his face and he looked a little lost. Shinkara grabbed his hand and brought it up placing it on her chest. It squeezed and she had to bite back the urge to kill him. When his mind was totally focused on her, she let herself in and searched for the information that she wanted. ((AN: What did you think she was doing…being a whore…nuh uh. It's a mind trick))

"Ah yes, arigatou Kabuto." She said then stepping back she spun around in a high kick that connected with his jaw. It sent him reeling back but he shot up and came back for more. Shinkara waited until he threw a right hook and then dunked and came up with a punch to the stomach and then a sweep kick that knocked his feet out from under him. He almost went down but managed to catch himself on his hands and flipped back up aiming a kick for her head but she quickly dodged the kick and swung into the momentum and carried him into the ground.

"Dessert Coffin!" She yelled and sand began to rise from the earth breaking it into little pieces to form a prison around Kabuto. She squeezed it until he passed out and then she took it away and then pulling the sand back to her to hang from a small pouch that hung from her waist.

"Come brother let us go. I found what we needed to know. I know how to find Orochimaru…and Sasuke." She added softly, sadly. Then she turned and walked away Itachi walking beside her as they headed into the woods before them.

"Come this way Itachi. I sense someone's chakra." He nodded and they headed off walking towards the chakra signal that was growing stronger the close they got. Soon they were upon it. No one was in sight but they knew that someone was there. It was then that Shinkara noticed what tree she was standing in front of.

"Houkou…"She whispered the name as she softly placed her hand against the tree and she was centered on the gates in her mind that held in the ookami imprisoned.

"Houkou…you have called for me?" She asked the shadow of the wolf whose tails flickered back in forth within the dark shadows. It was hard to make him out, seeing as her out, but she did.

"_No, my dear, it is you that has called me. You need me now. But I do not know why yet_." Houkou answered her, her soft voice as smooth as silk as it drifted through the dark.

"I remember I was at the tree, and then I was thinking…Are you in pain, koi?" She asked as a deep pain entered her heart.

"_Pain is of the mind_." She scoffed quickly. But Shina knew better.

"What is truly wrong, Houkou? What has happened?" She knew that the demon was hurt and as weird as it sound she did not want her to hurt. She felt something strange but she didn't think anything of it…that was until…

"**I believe that is a matter for Houkou to figure out herself, I believe you know the answer. Do you believe so to Houkou**?" A new voice entered the conversation startling Shina. She looked around and saw the shadow of a fox locked within the gate of her mind. She was so confused. That was until she saw the nine tails. And she knew then that when she and Naruto had somehow blood bonded, that they had also somehow allowed their beasts to bond to.

"Kyuubi, what a surprise. And I believe that you may be right. So I will leave you two here to talk. I must be getting back I have a job to complete." Shinkara announced and as the two nodded their heads to her she left the gates of darkness and reentered back into consciousness. And that was when she noticed the shadow.

"Come out Sasuke. I know your there." She demanded.

And then for the first time in over sixteen years the Uchiha twins met again.

**Author's note:** Hey people I just want to thank you for reading my fanfic. If I did anything wrong or if you have any suggestions I am open to them. Please review my story because I need 25 reviews in all to go on to the next chapter. I will accept flames to because they help me fix my mistakes well anywho. Thank you all of those who reviewed. I love you guys! Oh yea i also need to know what setting is better...

**Naruto/ Hinata and Shina/ Gaara**

**OR**

**Naruto/Shina and Hinata/Kiba**

Please Tell me so I work my story around either choice.

Love,

Eternity

Read & Review! Thanks.


	3. We Meet

**Author's Note: Hey guys if you have read my story _the Lost Twin_ then you know that I will be updating this story once a month about the second week of each month. I got tired of waiting for reviews and stuff and figured that I would just do this. So I hope you guys don't hate me for it. But I really would appreciate a review or two to tell me how you like my story and if I do something wrong. Plus I SERIOUSLY NEED to know if I should go with Hinata/ Naruto and Shina/ Gaara OR Shina/ Naruto and Hinata/ Kiba. SO PLEASE tell me. At least just one vote….one vote helps me a LOT!!! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Unless some miracle happens I am never going to own Naruto or the others, though I do own Shinkara so ha because you don't….but yea so anyways….stupid lawyers go ummm **

**Chapter 2: We Meet**

Sakura sat silently listening to Tsunade drone on and on about who knows what. She was to busy thinking about Sasuke. It didn't matter that he had left about three years ago to join Orichomaru or that he was now one of the bad guys, she still loved him with all of her heart. At first it had started out as a simple crush but the more that she got to know him that more she had fallen in love with him. But he had never seemed to notice her. He had always kept to himself unless he was arguing with Naruto.

Naruto.

That was another person she hadn't seen in three years. She wondered what had happened to him since he had left with Jiraiya for training. Sakura was now a Chunin after having passed that chunin exam some time ago. Now she was training for the Junin exam. That was what Tsunade was rambling on and on about. She supposed she should listen but she just couldn't get her mind off of Sasuke.

She had glimpsed him on her last mission. She had been delivering a message to the Kazekage. It had been strange to see Gaara as the Kazekage but he had changed a lot since the first time the Rookie Nine had entered the Chunin Exam. But back to Sasuke. She had glimpsed him on that mission.

He had been standing there in all of his glory his bluish-black hair blowing in the wind. He had been wearing at the time a black hakama and a white haori that hung open to show a good portion of his chest. To his waist he had tided a thick rope that had a Kusanagi sword hooked into it. He had looked gorgeous, even more than when they had been part of team7 together, and it had torn her apart to see him like that. She had felt her heart breaking with the thought of not being able to be with him. Sasuke had been her life. He had been the very sun in her sky and then. And then he had gone. She remembered the day it had happened as if it were yesterday.

_She was standing there at the cross in the road; she was waiting for him. He had been acting weird ever since he had gotten out of the hospital and she knew that he was going to leave. But she wanted to try and stop him. She didn't want him to leave, but if he did she wanted to at least try and get him to take her with him. _

_She watched him as he neared her._

"_Sasuke, where are you going?" She had asked him as he headed out of town just happening to get caught by her on the way. She knew that he had been hoping to not be caught by anyone. ._

"_I am leaving."_

"_Where are you going? You are coming back right?" She was frantic and confused._

"_No I am going to Orochimaru. I will kill Itachi." He announced turning away, looking anywhere but at her and it tore at her heart to hear him speak those words. _

"_Let me go with you then, I love you Sasuke, let me go with you so we can be together!" She pleaded with him, hoping that he would let her but knowing deep down within her heart that he was going to say no. She could see it in his eyes as he finally raised them to look at her. There was sadness there and a quiet understanding that she knew that he wanted to protect her. In his own weird way Sasuke was trying to protect her. _

"_You can't."_

"_But why, you don't love me? Is that it?" She was crying now it hurt her so bad. She knew he was thinking something and then he disappeared._

"_Please Sakura understand…" He then moved behind her and knocked her out but before she became unconscious she heard six last words from him._

"_I'm sorry Sakura…I love you." And then she was out and Sasuke was gone to join the side of Orochimaru_

She had been found and taken to the hospital. When she awoke she had cried and cried until finally she had cried herself to sleep. He had left her.

"Sakura!" Tsunade's voice broke through her reverie and she glanced up sharply to see her mentor staring at her with a look that said 'pay attention or I am so going to hurt you,' and truthfully she knew that Tsunade would.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, I was thinking about something and I guess I just sort of drifted off." She smiled sheepishly at the older woman before turning her attention to the book in her hand. It was about medicine.

Tsunade sighed, "Okay that's it for today. Be back here tomorrow," She told Sakura. Sakura nodded and gathered up her stuff as she headed out Tsunade called after her.

"Oh and Sakura try to focus more on training then on Uchiha Sasuke." Saukra was startled but nodded as she left. She knew that everyone knew that she missed Sasuke and Naruto but she didn't think it was that obvious especially when she was thinking about a certain one of them.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino yelled as she ran to catch up with the pink haired young woman. They walked side by side down the street both keeping quiet until they neared a group of teenagers that were clustered together. As they grew closer they noticed that it was most of the members from Rookie Nine. Shikamaru glanced up as he saw them and ran over to greet his girlfriend. Ino gave him a kiss and then turned from him to watch the others.

Kiba, Shino, Choji, who was eating, Rock Lee and Ten-Ten were all gathered there and were animatedly talking.

"So what's up you guys?" Sakura asked them.

"Naruto is coming back. And they say that he should be here within the next day or two!" Rock Lee exclaimed. Kiba punched his fist into the air enthusiastically.

"Finally I can get my rematch." They all laughed.

"You'll get beat again, Kiba." Shino announced causing another round of laughter to erupt as Kiba yelled.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to be my teammate." Of course this was all interrupted when a new voice entered into the circle of teenagers.

"Hey Guys!" They all turned in the direction that the voice had come from and all of them froze; shock grew on all of their faces.

There standing about twenty feet away stood a young man about the age of sixteen. He was about 6'2" with blond hair that was shot through with a few black and red streaks. His face was wide in a huge smiled that almost hid the three whiskers on each side of his face.

"Naruto!" They all yelled as they ran for him and they all jumped to greet him knocking him over in the process and them along with him. They were all laughing by the time they stood back up hugging their returned comrade, well except for Shino.

"Hey Guys anyone hungry?" He asked them and they all began to sweat drop for they all knew what he was going to say next.

"How bout we get some ramen!" And then he was off towards Ichiraku's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha waited in the dark as his brother and his partner argued with Kabuto. It was really quite amusing when you weren't involved in it.

"Hey honey, so what's your story, you bedding the asshole over there?" He heard Kabuto ask the young woman that stood there beside his brother and he had to admit that it was likely that she was doing just that. Of course he was proven wrong in the next second.

"WHAT! YOU NASTY ASS HENTEI, WHY WOULD I DO THAT WITH HIM!! THAT IS THE WRONGEST THING IN THE WORLD! And he is an asshole." He heard her yell out and he started. So she agreed with him. His brother Itachi was an asshole and he would pay. _Itachi._ He thought to himself. _I will defeat you and make you pay for destroying our family and for destroying everything in my world. You will pay._

He was startled from his thoughts by the voice of the woman and it seemed to be closer to him.

"Do you want me, Kabuto?" She asked and he looked to see her in front of the silver haired man with a finger to his chest and giving him a seductive look. He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on when she suddenly thanked him and then turned and aimed a high kick that connected to his jaw.

It sent him reeling back but he shot up and came back for more. She waited until he threw a right hook and then dunked and came up with a punch to the stomach and then a sweep kick that knocked his feet out from under him. He almost went down but managed to catch himself on his hands and flipped back up aiming a kick for her head but she quickly dodged the kick and swung into the momentum and carried him into the ground.

"Dessert Coffin!" She yelled and sand began to rise from the earth breaking it into little pieces to form a prison around Kabuto. She squeezed it until he passed out and then she took it away and then pulling the sand back to her to hang from a small pouch that hung from her waist.

He heard her mumble a few words to Itachi and then she turned and began walking into the woods towards him. He felt their chakra grow closer to him as he made his way to the tree that had once concealed the legendary spirit of the five tailed demon wolf Houkou.

"Come out Sasuke. I know your there." She demanded. Sasuke in turned complied to her wishes and stepped out of the shadows to face his brother and the woman that looked so much like him.

"Itachi…" He said as he stepped in front of them an identical look on his face as those of the two standing before him. If someone was to happen upon them then they would believe that the three of them were related. But of course they weren't, well except for him and Itachi.

"Sasuke." His older brother replied in the monotone voice that was so like his own.

"So you have decided to finally stop being a coward and face me?" Sasuke demanded of Itachi glaring a look so cold that if looks could kill well, let's just say Itachi would be dead.

"I am not the coward little brother. You are." Itachi told him returning his glare with one just as bad. Shinkara watched this all and rolled her eyes at them. Men! They were all so damn stubborn and stuck up that if woman hadn't been made the world would have fallen into one giant chaotic mess.

"What you are the one that killed our whole family, not I!" He yelled back. Itachi remained silent drawing into his own thoughts as Sasuke smiled smugly thinking that he had won.

"Okay boys…if you are done throwing a temper tantrum then can we get on with our day?" Shina asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes once more at the look that she received from her twin brother.

"Who are you…one of Itachi's whores?" Sasuke asked. Itachi just smirked knowing that his sister was going to be pissed and of course he was correct.

"OK that's IT!" Shina yelled throwing her hands up in the air in an exasperated movement before bringing them back down and drawing her katana so quickly that Sasuke didn't see it until she had it held to his neck and was up in his face anger burning deeply in her eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight the next time anyone mentions me and Itachi and sex in the same sentence isn't going to live to see the next day! And so you know…_brother…_ I am not incest. Errrr! Men!" Shina's voice was deadly cold and quiet showing that she truly meant what she said.

"Keh. Get your sword out of my face. Or I'll make you." He said as he placed his finger upon the katana's edge and pushed it away from him before reaching to grab his kusanagi but faltered halfway out.

"Wait what did you just call me?" He seemed to be running back through his head the last sentence that she had spoken. '_And so you know…_**brother**_… I am not incest.'_

"Huh...oops did I say that out loud?" She looked to Itachi who raised his eyebrow before shaking his head. Shinkara sweat dropped and then turned back to her brother who was well looking at her as if she had just grown another head upon her shoulder.

"Ehh…hehehe…umm well…how do I say this?" She rubbed the back of her head in a manner that reminded him strangely of Naruto.

"How 'bout you start with the truth and then going from there?" Said he.

"Well ummm…that isn't as easy as you make it sound…hmmm well you did say to start from the beginning so okay. Well about 25 years ago Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha married. Four years later they had a son who they named Itachi. He became a child prodigy by mastering the Sharingan at the age of eight, becoming a chunin at the age of ten and was an ANBU squad leader at the age of thirteen. But before that when young Itachi was only five years old his parents born him another brother. Only he didn't just get a brother. Mikoto Uchiha gave birth to twins on July 23 one boy, and one girl. Only they had known about the prophecy of the death of the Uchiha clan leaving only the two sons. So they sent the daughter away to Suna, the land of the wind, village of the sand." She looked back at him and then continued. "The Uchihas were all destroyed by young Itachi, a mass murder, leaving only him and his younger brother Sasuke. No one seems to realize the truth behind why Itachi killed the whole family. You see the family was going to betray Konoha to the secret Sound Village. They wanted power, so Itachi being loyal to Konoha, destroyed the family and any chance of them rebelling against Konoha and the Sandaime Hokage. That was when Itachi found out about another Uchiha that was still alive and traveled to the village of the sand to collect her. And that was where he met his younger sister. The only female Uchiha left." She looked to him giving him a small smile and then turned back to Sasuke.

"And that girl was me." Sasuke was stunned to say the least.

"Pleasure to meet you Uchiha Sasuke, I am Uchiha Shinkara, your twin sister." She smiled and did a small little bow before holding out her hand for him to take. He looked at it dumbly but then he took it and shook it a deadly look entering his face.

It was then that the sixteen year old missing nin from the village hidden in the leaves decided that he was going to go with his sister. He knew that if anyone could help him obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan for as he looked into her eyes he could see the sign of it hidden there black against the burning red of her eyes.

"Okay, then take me with you. Let me go with you away from Orochimaru, and teach me how to claim the Mangekyou Sharingan as my own." ((AN::I know Sasuke's a little out of character but its all part of my great plan muahhahahaha))

Itachi and Shinkara both looked at their brother as if he had grown a second head himself. He had left to go with Orochimaru so that he could destroy Itachi and know he was saying that he wanted to go with them, the 'them' including Itachi himself.

Well it was her brother so she really couldn't say much.

"If that is your wish. We will be heading back to Konoha; we have business there that has to be dealt with soon." And then she turned and began to walk away leaving the two brothers to follow behind her as they made there way to Konoha, the village it all began, and the village it was all going to end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR"S NOTE: Hey everyone chapter two is done YAY!!!! But anyways thanks for reading the story and I hope you like it please tell me so, like so many others say Read and review, please and thank you:D The next chapter will be out in By December 10, 2006.

Love,

Eternity

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON

\ /

\ /

\ /

\/


	4. AN: IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, I really need your help, I have decided that I am making this story into a Trilology the first story is going to focus on Sasuke and Sakura as you know, but also at the end its going to start focusing on another relationship the only thing is is that I don't know who I should make the relations ship with. I have a couple of Ideas on who but I need your help to decide so please let me know who I should choose?

Should I Choose:

Naruto and Hinata

&

Shinkara and Gaara

* * *

OR

* * *

Naruto and Shinkara

&

Hinata and Kiba

Please vote and help me out I need all of the help that I can get. If you don't want to send it in a review you can private message me on my profile and I would be so ever greatful.

Thanks So much

Love,

Eternity.


	5. Return to Konoha

**Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my computer was having problems and then with the holidays and stuff and I had finals to study for. But I have finally gotten chapter 3 done yay for me so here it is and I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto.  
...**

**...  
**

**Chapter 3: Return to Konoha  
**

**

* * *

**

They traveled quietly, the last of the legendary Uchiha clan. Sasuke sulked in the back of the group staring quietly at the back of his twin's head. He still couldn't believe it. It had been two days since he had found out that he had a sister, and the story he had heard about Itachi killing his family wasn't true.

Shinkara travled about two feet in front of him, silently walking behind her older brother. She could feel Sasuke's eyes bearing a hole in the back of her head. She slowed down a slight bit so that within the next minute Sasuke had drawn up next to her.

"What is bothering you?" She asked him, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"The last time I was in Konoha, I knocked out the only person who cared more about me than becoming a ninja." He answered softly, knowing that most people considered becoming a ninja the most important thing in their life.

"Why did you leave her behind? Did you love her?" She asked and almost smiled at the startled expression on his face that he quickly covered up.

"I couldn't let her give up her dreams and ruin her life just because I wanted revenge so bad that I would betray my whole town and run away with Orochimaru." He stated sourly as if the idea still caused him problems.

"I see." She looked off into the distance. The sun was beginning to set and they would have to stop soon to make camp for the night.

"So, if you are my twin, then why did you not grow up with the rest of us?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Because believe it or not, our parents knew about the death of the whole clan. they knew that the only survivors would be you and Itachi so they sent me away to keep me from the curse of the prophecy."

"So then where did you grow up if you didn't grow up with our family?" Sasuke was obviously trying to get the conversation turned away from him and Shina knew it, and let him.

"I grew up in Suna, the village hidden in the sand." She frowned at the remembrance of the life that she had lived.

"You grew up in the same village as Gaara?" He was suprised to think that she had known the psychotic freak.

"Oh yes Gaara was my best friend. He was the son of the Kazekage who in my opinion was a great ass." Sasuke laughed.

"You were friends with the psychotic freak? How did you keep him from killing you?" He was full of shock and laughter by now.

"Oh well you know Gaara didn't become that way until after his uncle tried to kill him. Besides our demons get along quite well." She smiled as she remembered how they had slept together when they were younger without fear of their beasts taking over for the other was there to control it.

"You have a demon." He tried to make it seem as if he was uninterested in the news but she could see by the look in his eyes that he wanted to know as much as he could know.

"Yes."

"Did you know that Gaara lost his demon? The Akatsuki, well you guys took it from him?"

"What?" She looked stunned and then a shadow crossed her face and she turned to look at the figure of her older brother. Not even thinking twice she raced up to him and grabbed him by the neck before he got the chance to run away from her.

"So Itachi when were you going to tell me?" She asked the older Uchiha, shoving her fist into his face as she growled and then threw him so that he landed in the dirt, a soft cloud rising around him.

"Damn you Reiki, you fucking prick, I am so going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" She yelled to the Akatsuki leader as if he was standing there beside her. Itachi smirked and Sasuke just looked bored though his thoughts were more along the lines of confused. Had he missed something?

Itachi pulled himself up off the ground wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth where his sister's fist had conected.

"He told me not to tell you, he said that he didn't want you to turn against him because he had killed on of your only friends." As he told her this he watched as the fire in her eyes began to burn brighter.

"Oh I am so going to kill that man." She yelled and then she seemed to get this look in her eye.

"Itachi, do you remember where the demon stone is?" She asked slyly looking to her older brother. He nodded then started walking towards the setting sun, instead of away from it.

They made camp in a small secluded are where they used a jutsu to cloak themselves in the shadow. Itachi went to gather wood, Shinkara went to hunt, and Sasuke started up the fire.

"There's a storm coming in. If we don't make it to shelter it is going to hit us the day after tomorrow." Shinkara announced as she joined her brothers around the fire, each of them eating their own meal of fish and rabbit.

The statement confused Sasuke. How did she know what the weather was going to be? Only the most skilled of ninjas knew how to use that kind of jutsu. He brushed it off figuring that if it was something to worry about he would find out soon enough.

It was that night as he laid there staring up at the starry sky that he started to wonder what was going on in his life. Were the fates teasing him? He had learned that he had a twin sister, his brother hadn't killed their family, and his only remaining family were S classed criminals of the Akatsuki.

They were returning to Konoha within the week. They were returning to their home. All of his old friends were there, Kakashi, even Sakura. Sakura. Would she be able to forgive him for leaving her? Would she ever look at him again? Or would she hate him for what he had become and for trying to kill her and Naruto? _Of course she's going to hate you, you idiot_, he thought to himself, _you tried to kill her._ It was true and the thought of Sakura hating him made his heart stop beating. He could have swore he heard the echoing of it as it shattered into a million pieces.

"You shouldn't think so hard you know." Came his sister's voice from the shadows next to him and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was laying next to him about two feet away on her bed.

"I can see it in your eyes all of those questions running through your head and you keep asking yourself what if, what if this and what if that, you shouldn't worry about it too much, nothing in life is concrete and you will never know what tomorrow brings. So you should live life to the fullest and not worry about what will happen when we get back to Konoha. I know that you believe that you ruined your life there and I'm not going to lie and say you didn't because I don't know. " She paused and he could hear her shifting so that she was looking at him. He saw the glint of her eyes where the moonlight hit them and he knew that she what she spoke of came from in her heart, and that she had also been put in the same position as him.

"You don't know, remember that because when we get to Konoha things won't be the same but that doesn't mean that everything will be different. If they were truly your friends and if she truly loved you then they will welcome you back, even if it takes them sometime. So stop worrying and get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." She smiled slightly and then closed her eyes and snuggled up to her blanket. She was right. He too closed his eyes and for once since he had left Konoha so long ago, he stop asking himself what if and let himself sleep.

* * *

They woke early the next morning and after packing up and a slight breakfast they were off. They traveled quietly and soon they came upon a clearing that was surrounding by a statue of each tailed beast. In the center of the clearing stood one huge statue that had markings all over it and glowed slightly, though you had to look closely to see it. The power from the beasts that were stored within flowed around them, through them, making them savor the feeling.

Shinkara sauntered over to the middle statue and as she stood there her eyes glazed over and they took on an empty appearance. Sasuke and Itachi stood at her back each of them keeping a lookout to make sure that no one snuck up on them.

"what is she doing?" Sasuke asked his brother while keeping his eyes trained on the woods around him, keenly looking for any signs of an intruder. Their sister had been standing in that same position for at least twenty minutes and he was starting to get worried, though he didn't give any clue of the fact away.

"She's calling upon her demon. She's going to destroy the statue and release the tailed beasts that are trapped within it." itachi told him with a slight smirk at the thought of what the Akatsuki would do once they learned that they would have to go and recapture all of the beasts again.

"Move." Came Shinkara's demand and the two brothers did what she said moving to opposite sides of the clearing. From where Sasuke was standing he had a complete veiw of his twin.

Shina raised her arms and clapsed her hands in front of her, and as she began the jutsu the statue of the tailed beasts started to glow. All ten of them shone with a brilliant blue light and then it shifted to red as she started the next round of jutsus. She was whispering words to the statue and her eyes had lost all color so that they were now all white. Surrounding her were the red flames of chakra that also engulfed the figures of the tailed beasts and thats when he felt it. There was a shift in the wind and as she stood there all the chakra from the nine outer statues shot to her circling and engulfing her in their demon fire. A huge wolf seemed to form out of the fire, five tails flowing out behind it. He could see his sister inside the fire wolf.

Suddenly the wolf howled and the statue shattered releasing the six tailed beasts that were trapped within it. Most of them flew by as if just a breeze of the wind but he knew that it wasn't so. And as he opened his eyes he saw proof of what had just happened. There standing in front of him, its back foot resting only a foot in front of him and its tailing swinging above his head was the Shukaku. It had its head close to the ground and he could see that his sister was leaning against it her breathing ragged, barely holding onto the demon.

_Thank you young one, and Houkou, you have set us free to rome again. _Came the voice of the Shukaku inside her head and Shinkara knew then that everything was right again. And that she had gotten back at Reiki.

'Protect Gaara, please.' was her reply to him. She knew that the Shukaku would return to Gaara and this time ot would be of his own free will so that when Gaara died he would be able to live on. It nodded and then with a slight nuzzle it was gone. Shina collapsed onto the ground and as she lost consciousness she watched the fading image of a free Shukaku.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi had both made their ways over to their sister after she had fallen. Itachi made no comment but nodded to Sasuke to grab their sister and then he turned and began towalk away leaving the clearing behind. Sasuke gathered his twin in his arms, grabbing her bag off the ground and then followed after his brother.

They quickly made their way through the woods and it wasn't long until he could see the wall of Konoha over the horizon.

He could feel his heart beat quicken at the sight of his childhood home. They were all there. Those that he had hated, those that he had loved, and those he had respected, all of them were there and yet this made him feel worse. They were there and he had left them to go to Orochimaru, one of their worst enemies. He didn't think that they would except him back. He then remembered what his sister had told him the night before and he felt a small ray of hope shoot through his heart. maybe there was a chance that they would be able to forgive him his deeds.

By the time that they reached the village Shina had awakened but due to the massive release of chakra she had used she was still weak. She was now riding on her brothers back, her arms wrapped lightly around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder as she stared at the city before her. They had decided that it would be best if they had shed their Akatsuki robes so that they weren't killed on sight. Itachi stood in black pants and a skin tight black shirt that was netted at the top. He had his long raven hair tied back in a pony tail and around his neck rested his necklace. Shina sported tight black pants with leather boots that traveled to her knees, a black bra and a black netted shirt over that. She had on black gloves and around her waist there was a belt that held her katana twin katanas. She also had her hair up in a pony tail but hers was high upon her head. She wore her headband tilted over her eye with her face mask in place reminding Sasuke of Kakashi.

"Halt!" Came the command from high upon the wall and then a jonin jumped down to stand in front of them. The jonin was male and sported all black with a green vest. He had his face covered and his silver hair spiked up to tilt over at an angle.

"Itachi." He spoke up taking notice of the Akatsuki member who stood in front of him. "What business do you have here and who did you bring with you." It was then that the man let his eyes wonder over the twins and they widened in recognition before he nodded and turned to signal for the gates to be opened. The gigantic gates slowly opened enough for them to answer and the four made their way through into the city that awaited them.

They made their way to Tsunade's office all the while taking in the sights around them.

"Wow so this is Konoha. Your so lucky Sasuke that you got to grow up here." Shina whispered into her brother's ear.. She then glanced over at her other brother and the silver haired jonin which kept giving them looks out of the corner of his eye.

"Was he your team leader?" She asked nodding to him. Sasuke had to smirk at the look that Kakashi gave her when she asked this.

"Yes."

"He's cute, I'll give him that. So were Naruto and Sakura the other part of your team?" Sasuke faltered at her question but he quickly covered it up.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I've met Naruto, and I figured that Sakura must have been part of your group also so I just guessed."

"I see." He didn't really but he wasn't going to question her out where anyone could hear them talking. He wanted to know where and how she had met Naruto but he figured that she would tell him later when she figured that he needed to know.

The shinobi shifted to let them enter into Tsunade's office after a nod from Kakashi telling them that all was well.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking no older than thirty though they knew that the woman before them was about fifty-three years old. She looked up at them and her eyes widened when she caught sight of the youngest male Uchiha.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

"We are here to stay Godaime, if you will let us that is." Itachi told her respectifully. She raised an eyebrow at him knowing that he was part of the akatsuki but also knowing that what they said about him wasn't true.

"I will be willing to let you stay here Itachi, but first may I ask who the young lady is?" Tsunade told him with a slight smirk at his raised eyebrow and then he turned to his younger brother who was still carrying the happy, but serious looking Shina.

"The girl is Uchiha Shinkara. My little sister." He told her smugly watching as all of their eyes windened in amazement. None of them knew that there had been a third Uchiha.

"H...how?" Tsunade asked increduously.

"My parents decided that they wanted to protect their precious baby girl and so they sent her away the day she was born." He told her with a sneer. "So where will we be staying?"

"Kakashi, you know where to take them." the jonin nodded and then he walked off without a word leaving the three to follow him.

"So Sasuke are you going to show me around town later and tell me all about how you grew up?" Shina asked him he was about to answer her when they were suddenly interupted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A high pitched voice yelled and another one soon joined in. It was then that they saw a flash of pink and then a flash of orange as soon two chunin appeared in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei we've been looking for y..." The voice trailed off as the speaker caught sight of the trio that was accompanying Kakashi.

"Sasuke..." Were the last words Sakura whispered before she fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok that was chapter 3 you guys only get until the next chapter to tell me who you think should be together. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I 've been busy lately so I don't know when it will be so please read and review.**

**Naruto and Hinata**

**and **

**Shinkara and Gaara**

**OR**

**Naruto and Shinkara**

**and **

**Hinata and Kiba**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Push**

**the**

**little**

**purple**

**button**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. Enter Gaara

**Hey everyone it's me again sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but my word processor wasn't working and then with school and stuff plus we just got a new computer and everything but I will try to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters if you have a problem with that then take it up with Masashi Kishimoto but I do own Shinkara so you can't use her without my permission. Nor do I own Nickelback's If Everyone Cared.**

**Chapter 4: Enter Gaara**

**Last Time:**

_"Kakashi-sensei we've been looking for y..." The voice trailed off as the speaker caught sight of the trio that was accompanying Kakashi._

_"Sasuke..." Were the last words Sakura whispered before she fainted._

**Now:**

Sasuke lunged forward and caught the girl before she could fully collapse and bust her head on the hard ground. His sister climbed off of his back and made her way in front of him pulling out a vile from inside one of her pockets.

He watched her as she uncorked it and held it to the medical nin's face, the smell making the teenager's face twitch. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open before she caught sight of the female Uchiha.

"Thank you; I don't know what came over me." Sakura smiled at the woman before she looked up to me the onyx eyes of the male that held her. Her breathe caught and she stared before she pulled herself out of his arms. It was then that Sasuke began to back up as he noticed the look that the female's eyes had taken on. He knew that look very well, it was the one she always gave Naruto before she pounded him into the ground.

"Oh No You Don't!" She yelled as she caught a hold of him and began to whack him across his head with her fisted hand.

Shina stood beside the silver headed jounin and the blonde boy as she smirked at her twin brother. She knew then that she was going to like this Sakura girl very much, for she had no doubt that that was who the woman was.

"Ok Sakura I believe that that is enough." She spoke up, coming to her brother's rescue knowing that he wasn't going to do a thing to stop her except to glare. He was an Uchiha and he wasn't going to admit that the girl's punches were beginning to hurt.

Sakura stopped, startled when she heard the voice of the other female. How did this woman know who she was? She let go of Sasuke and turned to the owner of the voice finally taking the chance to actually look the woman over.

She was about the same age as Sakura herself and what surprised Sakura the most was that she was beautiful. She had a bout of jealousy at the thought of this woman being with her Sasuke-kun that is until she noticed that the woman looked just like Sasuke. She was about to comment on the fact but was interrupted when a certain blonde jumped in instead.

"Hey I know you!" Naruto yelled as he took a good look at the lady who had stopped Sakura from beating the crap out of Sasuke-teme. Shina turned to look at him before she smiled slightly.

"Hai, Naruto, how have you been?" She asked the blonde ignoring the weird looks that the other two Konoha ninjas were giving her. Wow these people were surprised easily.

"I've been doing fine. I can't wait to fight you again though. Ever since our last fight I have been training even harder to make sure that this time I defeated you." He made it sound sincere that Shina had to smile at the boy. He was so innocent despite the demon fox that resided within him; she wanted to know what made him that way.

"Hmm…so you want to fight me do you?" She smiled brightly when she got an idea and then she glanced over at Itachi, her eyes catching those of her older brother. He nodded as if knowing exactly what she was asking and that was all the answer she needed.

"You had better believe it!" He shouted. The guy has so much energy; it made her feel more alive just by standing beside him.

"Ok then how bout right now?" She asked him seeing his bright blue eyes light up at the prospect of getting to fight a strong and worthy opponent.

"Alright!" He pumped his fist into the air enthusiastically before turning to the silver headed jounin standing beside him. "Can we Kakashi-sensei?" The copy nin sighed before nodding his head and then lifting his orange book back up in front of his face.

The blonde took off making his way to the training grounds at the other side of Konoha, jumping from building to building, his companions behind him.

When they made it to the training ground they chose number three because all of the others were full with jounins training their genins and others that were just training.

"Ready. Set." Sakura was yelling giving them the starting point for their little spar as you could call it. Then she shouted, "GO!"

The two demon hosts flew at each other their kunais out and clashing. The spun around and came at each other throwing out random jutsus to catch their opponent off guard.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled causing about five shadow clones bearing wicked looking kunais and shurikens tossing them carelessly one after the other hoping to distract the opposing female.

The female in turn threw out her own attack.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" She forced these two attacks together sending her fire attacking bunshins after Naruto while she started on something else.

She whispered to herself as she shot out her double jutsu once again but this time she whispered another double to add to the other attack.

"Sōfūshasan no Tachi, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." She whispered as she made sure the blonde was distracted enough to not notice her extra hand signs. The she used one last jutsu before she left the blonde to fight.

Naruto flipped backwards avoiding the balls of fire that were shooting at him. After sending multiple shurikens to destroy the clones he went after the Uchiha. The only problem was that she had just sent another set of fire breathing clones at him and he had to dodge them too. Only he didn't get so lucky this time for hidden within the balls of fire were three windmill shurikens. He dodged each of them one at a time, but just as he went to dodge the last of the three he finally noticed that something was wrong with them.

A smaller shuriken wrapped around him catching him with a wire as another one surrounded him and then a third binding him, his arms trapped against his sides.

He remembered this attack being used on him once before when he and Sasuke had been sparring and so he decided that he would wait it out and then surprise Shinkara when she came to attack him. He didn't have to wait long for the raven headed female to approach him. She did so at a slow leisurely pace, letting it known that she had all the time in the world.

She finally made it to him, her hand cupping his cheek as she leaned in.

"I didn't think that this end so quickly but it was a good match and you were a great opponent. I just wish that it would have lasted longer." She sighed as she patted the side of his face and then backed up. It was at that moment that Naruto decided to attack. He released his bindings and lunged forward aiming a kick that hit her in her right shoulder. The missing nin stumbled backward before regaining her footing and looking at him. She had a smirk upon her face that also made him grin, until he looked at her right shoulder. Where her black jacket had been, tan sand was being sucked in as if repairing itself. Right before his eyes the sand fused together to form the black jacket that had been there just seconds before making her look as if nothing was wrong.

"How did you do that? I've only seen one other person do that before, and the last I checked he was in Suna performing his duties as Kazekage, and he isn't much of a people person." Naruto asked the sand clone knowing that the real Shinkara could hear him perfectly from wherever she was hiding.

"So Gaara has become the Kazekage then? I am glad to hear that those people have finally respected him enough to see him for what he truly is instead of what he carries inside of him." Her voice sounded the same and if he hadn't seen the sand itself he would have believed that the woman before him was the true Shina.

"Yes his father was killed by Orochimaru a little over three and a half years ago and he took over his father's position." Naruto realized that this fight was over and so he continued to talk, wondering how she knew so much about the red headed sand nin.

"Oh so Gaara didn't kill his old man himself? I'm surprised; that guy was the demon, not Gaara." She sighed sadly but then she brightened before she exploded causing all of the sand to flow outwards most of it covering him and those watching.

It was then that he felt the tip of the kunai against his throat and knew that if this had been a true opponent that he would have been dead at that moment.

"Good fight Naruto. You are extremely powerful and if I hadn't done what I did I know that you probably would have defeated me. I can't wait until we can fight again. I love fighting a worthy opponent." She spoke into his ear, her breath warm upon his neck, sending tingles down his spine.

She turned from the blonde walking away to join her brothers and the chunin and jounin that were gathered at the edge of the field. It was then that she noticed there were a few more acquaintances that had joined up with them.

"Wow that fight was amazing! Wanna fight me?" Came the excited voice of a teenager, his voice anxious and hopeful. She looked at him, he was tall, slightly over six foot, with dark spiky brown hair. He wore a black leather jacket and black pants and beside him stood a huge white dog.

She gazed at him and then turned to gaze at the other two newcomers. One of them was female, her dark hair brushing her shoulders and her eyes were such pale lavender that at first glance they appeared white. A male stood at her side, his look saying that he wasn't much of a people person.

He had on a grayish green hoody over a black high collared shirt that covered his mouth and nose. Over his eyes he had on a pair of black shades that made his look all the more mysterious. She smiled, the guy hadn't said one word and she liked him already.

Naruto made his way up behind the female Uchiha, a great grin upon his face.

"Hey Kiba," The blonde started, "you might not want to do that. Shina-chan is an amazing fighter and would kick your but in less than five minutes." He was teasing the other chunin, but he couldn't help messing with his friend when he had the chance. The Inuzuka snorted, the idea never settling in his head that he could be beaten by a girl in less than five minutes.

Of course he had also thought that he wouldn't be beaten by Naruto and well that hadn't turned out the way that he had planned either.

"I would be glad to fight you Kiba-san but first I have to do something else." The Uchiha spoke up smiling slightly at the male before she turned to her brother with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ummm…aniki do you think that we could get something to eat? I am starving." As if to prove the fact her stomach chose that moment to growl sending the surrounding nin into fits of laughter. Well all of them except for the male Uchiha's and the bug ninja who smirked, though you couldn't tell with the later.

"Oh, do you think that we could go get some ramen at Ichiraku's?" Asked Konoha's Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded Ninja.

"Oh, I love ramen!" And of course the two were off, ignoring the others around them as they made their way to the ramen shop to buy their dinner. The two Uchihas followed them at a leisurely pace and soon the others followed also.

"Are you sure that she is our sister?" Sasuke asked his older brother. The girl acted nothing like an Uchiha, except for when she was fighting. Itachi smirked as he glanced at the raven and the blonde; they were alike in so many ways, as if they were family instead of mere strangers.

"I am positive ototo, she has the Mengekyou Sharingan and you know that there is no other that can have it but an Uchiha. Besides," He glanced at his younger sister, a look entering his eye that surprised Sasuke when he saw it, "she looks like our mother. Do you remember what okaa-san looked like Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at his brother and then at his sister before he nodded understanding what Itachi had been talking about. Shinkara did look like their mother, what he could remember of her. With her soft smile and her understanding eyes, her skin was pale but it didn't make her look sickly and her dark raven hair was a contrast to the skin. Her dark onyx eyes which held hidden knowledge was so like those of his mothers that he had seen that night so many years ago. It hurt even now, thinking that he hadn't been able to save them, that he had been too weak to protect them from their fate.

He had thought then that it had been his brother that had murdered his clan and well in truth it had been but he found out that his brother had only been protecting his village. That was a ninja's job, to protect the village and the hokage.

Things were complicated.

"Sasuke, do you want some ramen?" His sister's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up to meet her eyes before nodding. Ramen wasn't his favorite food but they hadn't eaten all day and he was slightly hungry.

They gathered their food and then sat at a long table away from the bar where they could all talk quietly to themselves. Sasuke took a seat across from his brother and next to Sakura whose eyes he was having a hard time meeting. She had changed since he had left her lying on the bench so long ago and he was afraid that she wouldn't want him anymore, but he would never admit that out loud, he was an Uchiha and he had pride.

"So Kakashi-kun you're my brother's old leader am I correct?" Shina asked the masked jounin who sitting next to her was holding a small green book. The man looked up from his book and looked at her out of his eye the color of dark onyx.

"If you mean Sasuke then yes I was once his leader." His voice was slightly strained and she caught him looking at her brother out of the corner of his eye. He wouldn't admit it but he had been worried and had missed his student.

"I'm glad that he had someone strong to teach him, it makes it all the more sweeter when I kick his ass." She smiled and then laughed when the person himself looked up at her sputtering from almost chocking on his ramen.

"You wish, baka, you couldn't beat me." Sasuke replied once he had his voice under control the small twinkle in his eye telling of his thoughts.

"Is that a challenge brother?" She asked him raising one of her finely sculpted eyebrows in question.

"Hai, I believe that it is." He spoke up with a smirk. Of course everyone else was excited now, though Kiba was giving a slight frown because his chance to fight the gifted beauty who had defeated Naruto in her earlier fight.

"Then brother, you are on." She took the last bite of her ramen and stood up from the table walking toward the fighting grounds. As she passed she grabbed the back of her brother's shirt and dragged him out of his seat and behind her.

Everyone else gulped down their own ramen and quickly followed not wishing to miss a fight between two Uchiha's. Of course since the challenge had been issued in a public place many people knew of it and also followed to watch but not before spreading it around that the last of the Uchihas had returned and had brought with him a strange girl who called him brother.

* * *

They made it to the fighting grounds where Sasuke was tossed on the ground unceremoniously. Shina looked at him and then took the headband that she had wrapped over her right eye to show to onyx eyes.

"Come on Sasuke you wanted a fight and I am going to give you fight." Sasuke got to his feet brushing himself off before he turned to his twin. He nodded to her and then shot himself backward as he started to throw together a jutsu.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Both of them yelled at the same time, their fireballs each hitting each other and making them ineffective.

They ran at each other their kunais clashing, flashing in the light. Everyone watched enraptured as the pair fought their jutsus being thrown at each other with a passion. The only problem was that they thought so much alike that each attack was either a block of the first or the exact same and they weren't getting very far.

Crimson eyes looked as each of them decided to take another course. Blades flashed as each of them pulled out their sword, Sasuke his Kusanagi sword and Shina pulled out her katana the blades flashing red as the flare of the sun hit them.

Shina ducked under the swing of her brother's sword and came up catching his arm. She pulled back enough so that it didn't majorly damage him, reminding herself that this was her brother and she didn't want to lose another one.

It was then that she remembered exactly why her brother had died that fateful night.

_From underneath the trees we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites _

_I never dreamed that you would be mine_

_But here we are were here tonight_

He had died because her father, well Shinzu had decided to use him as the sacrifice for the sealing of the five tailed beast Houkou.

_Singing, Amen I 'm alive_

_Singing, Amen I'm alive_

That had been when she had met Gaara, who she learned had also had the same thing happen to him though he had lost his mother because of it.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

The edge of Sasuke's sword brushed her cheek making it sting as she felt the drip of crimson as it pooled out of her newly made cut. She spun aiming a high kick to his head as she brought around her katana making it swing along with her.

_And I'm singing _

_Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, I'm alive_

Sasuke ducked the swing of his sister's leg but he almost missed the katana as it swung by slicing off a piece of his hair. He brought up his Kusanagi to parry of the blade keeping his head from being decapitated.

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

A new comer made his way through the crowd of onlookers to see the two fighting. He should have been surprised to see them but really he wasn't that type person. He sighed, his calm emotionless eyes that reflected nothing of his thoughts.

Singing, Amen I'm alive

Singing, Amen I'm alive

It was then that he spotted something amiss in the shadows. The two were still fighting and were obviously oblivious to those surrounding them. He knew that if he didn't do something one of them would die, or both considering what happened.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

It was then that he saw the flash of light that told him that the sun was being reflected off of a metal object. He had to stop it, if he didn't then the female would die.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

Shina crouched low under her brother's thrust as Sasuke moved backwards to avoid being caught by his sister's upward thrust. As she lunged upward, a movement to her side caught her attention as she was caught by her brother's sword as it sliced through her shirt and caught her arm. She winced but was too distracted to worry about it.

As we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

A sand wall had erected itself at her left and she heard the distinct thud of objects colliding with it. Everyone stared amazed at the foreign object that had taken up residence in the field. It was then that she noticed the shadows shift. Someone was there.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

She took off into the shadows hearing the distinct footsteps of someone following her. It was when she was in the clearing that she finally caught up with the person who had tried to kill her. There in the shadows of a tree stood a silver haired nin wearing a smirk of indignation.

He was twirling a kunai on his finger and his glasses flashed when he caught sight of her. She sighed, not him again.

"You're the idiot who tried to kill me?" She couldn't believe it. Didn't the man know when to give up, but then again she had kicked his ass.

"Yes you stupid bitch, and I would have if it hadn't been for the wall of sand erecting itself." His voice was harsh and annoyed but oh well what could she say, someone had been looking out for her.

"I guess I just got lucky, "Actually she didn't know what had happened but she was grateful that it did or she would be dead, or at least close to it. But that was in the past and right now she had to worry about this idiot in front of her.

"Ok well then I'm going to make this fast because I have better things to do than spend my time with worthless pieces of shit." She smirked before she disappeared on him reappearing to his left and tossing three kunais at the tree to the left of her. A grunt and then a thump told her that her weapons had hit true.

"So Kabuto did you miss me, or are you just mad that I kicked your ass two months ago?" She asked the sound nin as she fought him. It was then that she was attacked by three others. They had appeared out of the trees ambushing her to let the coward escape.

She had just finished off the first two of the three when another set made their way out of the trees and attacked her. She fought them off but found that for every two she killed three more took their place and she was soon being attacked by over ten other ninjas.

That was when her backup showed.

Two men were encased in sand and smashed together their blood shooting all over the place as the sand shot to grab up more of the ninja.

Shina noticed the sand and reached out her hands as if to call the sand to her. It came and she used it to sweep up a ninja to her left who was trying to get her with his zanbatō. The sword flew from his grasp as he was smashed within the cocoon of sand. Soon the sound nin were all dead except for the coward who had escaped early and was nowhere to be found.

She turned to thank her helper when she stopped in shock. There before her stood the fifth kazekage of Suna.

"Gaara…" She whispered to the red headed sand nin who stood there watching her as he called back all of the sand into his gourd. She was amazed to see him there his black coat billowing in the soft wind. She took a step toward him only wishing to touch him, to make sure that he was real and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

She had made it to him and her hand was a hairs breadth away, she held her breath waiting to see what would happen. Her hand touched solid flesh, and she sighed a breath of relief as she then threw herself at him wrapping her arms around the stunned nin.

Gaara was unresponsive for a moment but then he seemed to catch a hold of himself and his arms too wrapped around her and he held her close, cradling close the one person who he had always trusted.

"What's going on here?"

**Well everyone that's the end of chapter 4 I hope that you all enjoyed it please send me your reviews, there is going to be a little twist coming up in the story and as soon as the twist occurs I am going to start getting into the couples so you have until then to vote for either NaruHina and ShinGaara or NaruShina and HinaKiba…**

**NaruHina and Shina Gaara: 10**

**NaruShina and HinaKiba: 3**

**Oh yea I am also starting a new Naruto story that is AU it's going to have Shinkara in it to but I can't help it I like my character. But it's going to be called Blood Moon so be sure to check it out…**

**Ja Ne!**

**Eternity**


	7. Moments

**Hey everybody sorry that this chapter is a little short but I have to build up into the jounin exams. For this I am having a surprise twist coming in sometime after the jounin exam.

* * *

**

Last time:

_Gaara was unresponsive for a moment but then he seemed to catch a hold of himself and his arms too wrapped around her and he held her close, cradling close the one person who he had always trusted._

"_What's going on here?"

* * *

_

Now:

Chapter 6: Moments

Sasuke watched his sister disappear into the forest chasing after the person who had released those kunais at her. He would have followed but at that moment he was confused as to why there had been a sand wall there to protect his sister from the shurikens and kunais that had wished to harm her.

He watched the spot she had disappeared into staring hard at it until he noticed a red blur disappear into the woods along the same area. A hand on his shoulder drew him out of his reverie and he turned his head to glance at the pink headed kunoichi that was standing beside him. Those wide green eyes stared up at him in understanding before she nodded and began to walk off catching a hold on his arm to drag him along with her.

He was staring down at the hand that dragged him along dazzlingly wondering why it felt so warm against his skin, why it caused a strange feeling inside of his stomach. It was when that thought crossed through his head that he shook himself into awareness.

They found two dead sound nin laying upon the ground. Sakura made her way over to them to check and make sure that they were both dead and that there was nothing that she could do for them being the medic that she was.

She shook her head to them Shinobi surrounding her taking off farther into the woods following the ninja that had made their way before her. Sasuke soon caught up with her running at her side in the shaded canopy.

Sasuke caught sight of blur of silver, turning his head to glance in the way it had gone. He faltered for there in the shadows was a pair of golden eyes staring back at him with malicious amusement. The eyes disappeared and he noticed that Kabuto was fleeing from a direction to the northeast at about sixty three degrees.

He turned back to Sakura to noticed that she too had seen the silver haired sound nin who had betrayed them during their chunin exams. He gazed at her wondering what her reaction would be when he noticed the slight fear in her emerald eyes. It was then that he noticed it wasn't fear for herself, but fear for him, fear that he would leave her alone again to return to the clutches of the snake sannin Orochimaru.

Sasuke clasped her shoulder and shook his head telling her with the simple movement that he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon to go and join the immortality obsessed pedophile. She smiled at him her green eyes shining as she nodded back and then turned to follow the others once again.

They finally reached the area where the fight had occured noticing that several sound nin had lost their lives in the forests of Konoha on that fateful day. But it wasn't the sight of the multiple dead sound Shinobi that drew his attention, it was the sight of his sister in the arms of the Godaime Kazekage.

"What's going on here?" He asked harshly, his voice a little choked as he watched the leader of the wind Shinobi release his sister and turn to stare them with that empty gaze of his.

"Ah, Uchiha, what a nice surprise it is to finally see you back." His voice was cold and unattached and spoke nothing of his inner thoughts to kill the traitor.

"Sakura, have you gotten a count of how many of them there are? I know there was one other, Yakushi Kabuto, current missing nin of Konoha." Shinkara told the pink headed kunoichi who nodded her head before rushing off to inform Tsunade of the new information regarding the sound nin.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" The startled voice of one Temari spoke from the shadows. Gaara turned to his sister and stared before giving her an 'hn' and walking away.

"Come along Sasuke dearest, I must go and report to Tsunade-sama about what just happened here and you are going to accompany me." She pulled him along with her looping her arm through his own as they walked back to the training grounds where they found the Godaime talking to the other Godaime. How had Gaara gotten there before they had? Oh well who knew the man worked in mysterious ways so she really couldn't begin to understand.

"My lady, my lord." Shinkara bowed to the two kages followed by her brother though his was rather stiff. His eyes were cold and aloof as he watched the Kazekage talking to the Hokage. How the man had become Kazekage he wouldn't know.

"Aw, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-kun." Tsunade greeted them not noticing the strange look that Gaara was giving the female Uchiha at the announcement of her last name.

"My lady, I was attacked by sound nin while fighting with my brother, Sasuke, and I am sure that I would have been severely wounded had it not been for Gaara-sama. So as a token of my gratitude I would like to offer my home and time to him while he is in Konoha." She smiled at this shooting her brother a triumphant look when his features dropped and he suddenly seemed as if he was going to die just from the mere thought of Gaara staying in the same house as him.

"I believe that that would be a wonderful idea if it is okay with the lord Kazekage." Tsunade also smiled as she too noticed the look on the male Uchiha's face. She then glanced over to see what Gaara's answer would be. He seemed to be thinking it over before he nodded slightly causing a smile to break over host of the Houkou's face.

"Yes!" She shouted sending a thought through everyone's mind that she reminded them of a certain blonde Shinobi.

Speaking of that blonde he came running at them yelling something about amazing Uchiha's and sand men. He came screeching to a halt directly in front of them grinning widely his smiling splitting the side of his face.

"Naruto, what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked the blonde teenager. He smiled at her before turning to grin at his friends.

"I just came to congratulate Shina and Gaara on kicking those sound ninjas buts. They have finally gotten a county in. Over thirty three dead bodies and two left alive." Tsunade nodded at him before bowing politely to Gaara and the others and then turning to walk away but not before calling out over her shoulder.

"I want to see the four of you in my office at eight bright and early tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Well we must be going." Shina announced after the departure of the hokage. She wrapped her arm around the arm of the silent Kazekage who only stared. Then she turned to her brother. "Tell aniki that we are going to be having a guest and that dinner had better be ready when I get home or I am going to so kick his ass." She smiled then she too walked leaving behind a blonde hyperactive yet now refined ninja and a moody Uchiha.

Sasuke felt a hand fall upon his shoulder and turned expecting it to be the annoying blonde but instead his eyes met with those of emerald. Sakura smiled up at him softly before removing her hand from his shoulder. Naruto sensing that something was going to happen smiled before saying he had to leave and ran off to go find Kakashi.

Sasuke glanced around noticing the people that were still lingering in the training grounds before letting his wondering eyes settle once more on the pink haired kunoichi.

"Umm, Sasuke do you want to go for a walk?" She asked him quietly and the Uchiha nodded before turning to walk away Sakura closely by his side.

They made their way to a quiet secluded park where they sat beneath a swaying cherry blossom tree. Things were quiet though it was a comfortable silence and not an odd one.

"Thank you." The words were blown on the breeze and if Sakura hadn't been sitting downwind of Sasuke she would have never heard them even then she still doubted that they were real.

"Nani? She asked him softly silently telling him to repeat the words he had just uttered. In a bout of courage, Sasuke sighed.

"Thank you." He said once again.

Sakura smiled at him before asking him why he was thanking her, she hadn't done anything to merit the thanks.

"You tried to fight for me, when I betrayed Konoha to go with Orochimaru." His voice was melancholy. "No don't interrupt let me finish what I have to say." He told her when she tried to voice her thoughts.

"My sister was the one who got me to finally return to Konoha, but honestly she was the final piece that led me back here. The one thing that made me yearn to return was you. You were my one true friend and I felt bad for leaving you lying there on the bench those years ago. "His voice was solemn as he spoke, the raven hair of his masking his eyes from her inquiry ones, the wind blowing it gently over his pale skin.

"Sasuke." Sakura replied her feelings filling her words with a soft power which raised his head slightly to gaze at her through the black curtain of silk. "Thank you for finally admitting that you view me as one of your friends. You don't know what that means to me."

After their little confessions they sat there in their comfortable silence enjoying the warm breeze of the spring air the birds singing their joyous tunes.

They sat there for moments and then as one they left parting their separate ways when the Uchiha compound came into view. Sasuke glanced around making sure that his sister hadn't made it home before he had and then made his way quickly inside to warn his brother of what the female Uchiha had said.

There in the kitchen stood a worn looking Itachi glancing at the food he had just made with a glare as if urging it to up and die. Sasuke smirked at the sight of the ex-Akatsuki member standing there in an apron. Suddenly a light flashed to his left and he turned in time to see his sister holding up a camera and grinning like a mad man, or woman in her case.

She then pranced past the red headed sand nin and out of sight coming back a moment later with a smile on her face and a tune on her lips. Itachi was glaring now at her and Gaara was looking as if he was about to smirk also. Sasuke had to admit he loved it when he got to watch a war brew between his brother and sister. That was until he was brought into it.

The food was placed on the table and since Gaara was the guest, and the Kazekage, they served him first and then the rest of them made their plates. They talked in between bites, well more like Shinkara talked, Itachi grunted, and Sasuke and Gaara stared moodily, but amusingly between the two.

"Come along Gaara I will show you to your room while my idiot brothers clean up this mess and do the dishes." And then she escorted Gaara out of the room leaving her brothers to do exactly as she had just said.

Sasuke and Itachi mumbled under their breaths as they both gathered up what was left of the dishes and placed them into the hot water filled sink to be washed and dried.

Sasuke and Itachi then headed off to their rooms each of them forgetting to tell the other goodnight. It was that morning that would bring them surprises beyond their dreams.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning and pulled himself together remembering that he had a meeting with the hokage in about thirty minutes and that he had to be there on time less he set a bad example. He rolled his eyes; it wasn't as if his jounin instructor had ever been on time once in his pitiful excuse for a life. He pulled on his black pants and black shirt before running a comb through his hair and then exiting the room. 

Sasuke noticed his sister was in the kitchen of the main house, the smell of bacon and eggs making its way to his nose. He followed the smell of the food and found his sister and the freak in the kitchen. Hn.

"Don't even think about touching that food Sasuke." His sister scolded him as he reached for a piece of bacon her back turned to him her eyes forward. He grunted and then sat down in his own chair at the table which was as far away from Gaara as he could get.

"Ok we have twenty minutes to make it to the Hokage's office so grab what you can, eat as fast as you can, and then let's go." She announced after handing Gaara his own plate and then glaring at her brother as she made her own plate and began to dig into it with a speed to match Naruto's.

Within five minutes they were finished and were leaving for the Hokage's office. The trip was made in silence not a word spoken between the teenaged trio. They finally made it to the Hokage's office where they were greeted with the sight of the rest of the rookie nine and Neji, Lee and Tenten.

"Ok since we are all here I have a mission for you. The lord Kazekage has noticed something strange happening in the land between here and Suna. So I am sending you with him to figure out what the problem is. But I know that the Jounin exams start tomorrow and most of you are taking this for which I have discussed this with Gaara. So as soon as the exams are over you will be leaving." Tsunade stated as soon as the trio entered the room. After she had announced this they turned to look at Gaara who was of course ignoring them in his own subtle way.

"So good luck tomorrow and I will see you all here in two weeks. Oh yes and please remember to get your team assignments before tomorrow. Dismissed." And they all departed the office ignoring each other until they were clear of the Hokage.

"So Sasuke, are you taking the Jounin exam tomorrow?" Ino asked him slyly. Everyone glanced at him expecting his answer. He stared.

"Yes. My partner is Shinkara." At this they turned to look at the raven haired female who was standing beside Gaara watching them with innocent eyes. Then she blinked and smiled.

"Oh Sasuke I knew that you loved me!" She threw herself onto her brother getting a look from those who had no idea that these two were related in anyway. But honestly how could they not tell they were twins after all, sure one was male and the other was female but so.

"Who are you?" Ino screeched. (Sorry but I really see Ino screaming something like that.) Those who did know the Uchiha just shook their heads and smiled secretly.

"Who me?" She asked innocently of the blonde giving her wide eyes at the tone, though inside she was snickering at the idiot.

"Yes you." God Ino was getting pissy; it made it sound as if she believed that Sasuke was hers or that she had to know everything about anything. She smiled.

"Oh I'm Uchiha Shinkara." She said this putting a slight emphasis on the Uchiha making it sound as if she knew that it would piss off the blonde, which it did.

"What!" Yep now there was one totally pissed off Ino.

"Oh yes, I'm Sasuke's twin sister." Well that seemed to deflate things. The blonde watched her, all of the anger that had filled her just moments before disappearing in a moment. Those who didn't know this stared at the two trying to understand how in the hell it had come upon that there was another Uchiha alive, because the last they knew they had all been killed.

"How?" Asked the shy voice of Hinata Hyuuga.

"Well, that's a story best left for another day." Shinkara replied and then walked away taking the Kazekage and her twin with her. Jounin exams were about to begin and they had to train.

* * *

**Hey everyone in case you are wondering Sasuke is going to be taking the Jounin exam cause he magically snuck in to take the Chunin exam under disguise…or so I say…sorry for all of those Ino fans out there but she annoys me…so….yea…**

**Love,**

**Eternity**


	8. AN:IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone I have an important message, ok well really it isn't that important but I decided that I should say it now while I am thinking about it.

OK someone suggested to me that instead of choosing who Shinkara is with I should make it a menage a trois or a threesome. between her naruto and gaara if anyone likes this idea please tell me.

Also I will be going on Spring break starting Friday and so I won't update for a couple of weeks. So please do not worry to much.

Aishiteru Minna

Ja Ne!

Eternity


End file.
